


Yo me voy, abuleta. Te quiero mucho

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
Genre: Death, Family Member Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: The train pulls out of the station, as he continues to think of everything. From beginning to this horrible end. The smiles, the laughter. The tears, the hurt. But most of all he thought of the love she had always given him.He thinks of his last words to her as he covers his face from strangers wondering and nosey eyes...





	Yo me voy, abuleta. Te quiero mucho

**Author's Note:**

> My grandmother passed very recently and I'm venting/coping idk?

_Cuz' it's hard for me to tell you I love you_

_As I'm standing over your grave._

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you just stay?_

_Because my world is nothing... without you..._

_Now I don't know what to do with myself._

* * *

 The time is 7:20 in the morning.

The chilly air that had flowed throughout the projects of Williamsburg gave the blonde haired boy a strange feeling. A deep unsettling emotion sitting in the pit of his stomach as he walks towards the train station. He hadn't remembered hearing anything of gray skies and chilling winds on a day that was supposed to consist of clear skies and 90 degree heat. _'Well',_ he thinks to himself, _'New York City was never concistant with the weather.'_ Laughing at himself, he reaches the rundown train station, digging in his pocket and taking out his metrocard, struggling for a moment before the machine gave in and allowed him to go through. Although he can't fully blame the machine itself, having hadn't brought a new metrocard in months, he silently cursed it regardless.

The L train comes rather too fast for his liking, but having given it thought, the earlier he got to work, the better. He can set up the store with no one bothering him completely. He hums happily at the thought, a small curve of a smile gracing his face. Still, something still lingers in the pit of his stomach. It churns with anxiety. It churns and knots up violently as the minutes slowly tick by. The more the minutes passes, the tighter it becomes. It makes his mood change. The smile vanishing and being replaced with a look of worry. Why...? He can't place his finger on what could be troubling him so deeply. And yet he can't help but feel as if.... as if...

As if everything feels... **_wrong._**

The boy counts the stops in his head, fingers tapping the pole of the L train lightly. Anything to distract his over active brain. He watches the stops pass him.

**_Bedford Ave...._ **

**_First Ave...._ **

**_Third Ave...._ **

**_"This is a Manhattan Bound L Train. The next stop will be: 14th Street Union Square."_ **

It's the longest train ride of his life.

Before the train pulls out of the station, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out. Wondering just who could be messaging him at this time. His screen shines bright, the text message being from his manager reads: _"Hey Ventus. I know you're going to be in the store early. Leave some stuff for the rest of us, will ya'?"_ The said boy scoffs as the train pulls into his station. "Yeah right", he says out loud, before rushing to catch the next train.

* * *

It's only 8:05 when the doors to his job are unlocked, with Ventus stepping inside. The air inside is chilly, which is unusual for this location. For this time of the year even. But he drops his bag to the side and begins his prep of the morning, humming a tune to himself as he does. He doesn't have to offically clock in until 10:45, but it's good practice for him. The only downside for coming in too damn early is him working for free, however, his improvements in his work shows due to his early travels and practice. So those from the office continue to say nothing against it. His crew certainly has no issues either. With his sleeves rolled up, he begins.

He times and lists' everything in his head.

_Boil the water on the Wock for bean sprouts. Make sure the noodle cooker is on high and everything on the stove is on and boiling. Leave cooking the lamb last. Box Liang-Pi. Don't forget the soups either! Cut Pork-_

And the list seems endless in his head as he continues his work, checking down the list mentally as he finishes task after task. Before he knows it, the time has flown. It's 9:40 when he checks. 9:45 when the door opens. Ventus turns his head, placing a large bag of uncooked lamb in the sink. His eyes light up when he sees it's one of his few favorite crew members. "Lea!", he says, rushing over to the redhead and hugging him. There's a laugh coming from the taller one. "Ventus", he says with a roll of his eyes, "Why am I not surprised to find you here. Early. As usual. I see things didn't change during my vacation." The hug ends and Ventus shakes his head. "Of course not, who do you think I am!" They joke for a couple more minutes before Ventus starts listing the completed tasks he's done and Lea is more than happy to hear.

"Makes the morning a lot easier once again."

Ventus laughs before he pulls out his phonel, stepping towards the counter. "Oh, by the way", he says, propping himself on the counter, giving the lamb cooking to someone else now, "You gotta see what-" His phone begins to vibrate in his hand and it's an incoming call.

Terra.

However, just as fast as it came, it ended just like that. The dread settles in his stomach again, twisting with so much force Ventus feels like he's actually going to combust. He doesn't trust it. He barely hears Lea from the bathroom as he calls the other male back. It takes a couple of ringing on the other line and for a second, Ventus contemplates hanging up. Probably Terra had just simply accidentally called? But before he could think more on that, he hears the other voice at last. _"...hello...?"_ Ventus notices imminently how exhausted his friend sounds on the other line. Perhaps it had been a mistake. Had he waken Terra?

"Hey Terra, it's me. Did you call?"

There's a brief pause and then Terra makes a sound. Ventus goes cold.

Terra sounds as if he's crying.

 _"Ventus you..."_ He lets out another sob, _"...you have to come to tios house...."_

And Ventus doesn't mean for the next choice of words to come out harsh but he gets off the counter. The dread in his stomach twisting into fear.

"Wha-? Why?? Terra what's wrong?!"

_"It's grandma...."_

Ventus' heart stops. Time slows dramatically for him suddenly as he suddenly realizes what Terra's next choice of words will actually be.

"Terra-!"

_"She's.... she's not here.."_

"Terra PLEASE don't tell me that-"

_"....I'm sorry..."_

And Ventus chokes on his next words. The lump in his throat and the twisting, yet, empty pain in his chest. Everything comes down all at once as he cries. He could barely say he'll be there as he sits in a chair to regain himself. He barely hears Lea behind him asking him whats wrong. And even after he forces the words out, part of him doesn't believe it. Doesn't believe the reality around him. He **_can't_** believe it. He refuses too.

Yet even after he gets the permission to leave, even after he runs towards the J line now, even after he yells into the phone with his Mother on the other line, he can't believe it. His thoughts race endlessly with a text from Terra or his brother. Hell, even his uncle that this was a joke. A huge, sick, horrible joke. But as he called his twin brother about it, as he called his younger brother about it to let them know, no text from them ever came. Even when the near empty J train pulls into Bowery, even when he sits down. He stares at his phone, teary eyed. Waiting.

But the texts never came.

And as sick of a joke it would be-he prayed for it to be simply that. A **joke**

The train pulls out of the station, as he continues to think of everything. From beginning to this horrible end. The smiles, the laughter. The tears, the hurt. But most of all he thought of the love she had always given him.

He thinks of his last words to her as he covers his face from strangers wondering and nosey eyes.

_"Yo me voy, abuleta! Te quiero mucho!"_

**Author's Note:**

> short fic but whoever said i write anything long now-a-days?
> 
> "Yo me voy"- I am leaving; I'm leaving  
> "Te quiero"- a familial way of saying 'I love you'  
> Abuleta- Another way i used to say 'abuela' meaning 'Grandma/Grandmother'.


End file.
